There have been proposed a system having a file server and a plurality of printers. The file server stores print data to be printed in the printers. When receiving a print request from a specific printer of the plurality of printers, the file server converts print data, generates a PDL file having a format which the specific printer can interpret, and transmits the PDL file to the specific printer.